fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic is a metaphysical and supernatural force featured in Fables, Fairest, Cinderella: From Fabletown with Love, Cinderella: Fables Are Forever, and Fables: The Wolf Among Us. All creatures (both humans and non-humans) are connected to this power and are able to access it through practice and study. Magic is a term that both refers to the mystical energies that permeated through the known worlds, and also the art of using these energies for one's own means along with all the practices associated. Magic was not only a means for changing reality, but also many beings such as Fables, the Great Powers and Fairies are inherently magical by their very nature. Function Magic is capable of rewriting the laws of physics and altering reality itself. Usage and Execution While in essence, the rudimentary process for using magic is simply drawing mystical energies and manipulating it for a desired effect, there are many factors involved that determine how successfully this energy can used and what it can be used for. Successful magic involves a combination of knowledge, power, resources and experience. Possessing an intricate mastery of these aspects could reduce the need for complex preparation and strengthen the individual's ability to preform powerful feats of magic without using as much time or effort but sheer willpower alone. Spells One of the most obvious characteristics of magic is the casting of spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, a gesture or any combination of these. According to Morgan le Fay, ceremony and naming are the beginning of all spellcraft, and are the first steps to binding magic to the will of the sorcerer. Particular spells can also be activated by personal phrases predetermined by the caster. Tools Certain objects possess magical properties, and thus can form the catalyst for magic use. For all intents and purposes, magical practitioners may use various tools to perform magic (e.g., candles, colored sand, crystals, wands and etc.). * Magical Artifacts: Physical objects that have been imbued with mystical properties. * Cauldrons: A container used to mix ingredients in. * Potions: Mystical substances created from the mixing of certain ingredients which results in a concoction with magical properties. Training and Potency With proper training, magic practitioners become capable of performing feats of magic through sheer force of will. These acts can range from minor acts of telekinesis, levitation, and glamours, to more complicated feats of transmogrification, conjuration, firing eldritch energy blasts and even magical transportation. Though anyone could theoretically perform spells with access to the proper books and training, sorcerers typically had greater knowledge and power over such forces. Also certain people seemed to have a predisposition to the magical arts, and in some cases this innate magical skill can run through a family line. For instance, both Snow White and Rose Red were innately powerful magical users and both of them descended from a line who was also adept at using magic. Regardless, having a natural talent for magic does not necessarily guarantee that one will develop into a potent sorcerer. Powers Magic can manifest as a specific supernatural ability or power (e.g. telekinesis, mind-reading, cryokinesis, flight and teleportation), which allows one to perform specific magical feats without the need of a spell or potion. Powers vary with every magical being; with the Great Powers they are usually a reflection of their realm on influence. Powers are usually accessed by one's emotions, mind or instinct Practitioners of Magic *Frau Totenkinder † *Ozma † *Morgan le Fay *Mr. Grandours *Mrs. Someone *Mr. Kadabra † *Prospero *Maddy *Lake *Lumi *The Great Fairy Witch *Dunster Happ † *Katrya *Sofiya *Nyura *Ionna *Alyas *Yeva *Hadeon *The Fairy Godmother *The Blue Fairy † *Geppetto *Geirvé † *Halldis † *Hallerna † *Ísond † *Káta † *Kolbrún † *Lif † *Nauma † *Syala † *Tobba † *Valka † *Lauda † *The Evil Queen † *Snow White *Rose Red References